Stand Out
"Stand Out" is een lied uit A Goofy Movie, het is gezongen door Tevin Campbell. De film is in het Nederlands ingesproken, op een aantal liedjes -waaronder dit nummer- na. Tekst Tekst Film= Some people settle for the typical thing, Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings, It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time Before I move to the front of the line. Once you're watching every move that I make, You gotta believe that I got what it takes. To stand out Above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud, 'Til mine is the only face you'll see, Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah. If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just Walkin' by, There's nothin' that I wouldn't do, If it was gettin' you to notice I'm alive. All I need is half a chance, a second thought a second glance to prove I got whatever it takes, It's a piece of cake. To stand out above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud, 'Til mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out... |-|Reprise= All I need is half a chance, a second thought a second glance to prove I got whatever it takes, It's a piece of cake. To stand out above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud, 'Til mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out Stand out, hey Stand out! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Stand out! Yeah. 'Til mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out 'Till you notice me. |-|Tekst Soundtrack (Volledig)= Open up your eyes, take a look at me Get the picture fixed in your memory I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart And I won't stop until I start to stand out Hmm, to stand out Some people settle for the typical thing Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time Before I move to the front of the line Once you're watchin' every move that I make You gotta believe that I got what it takes To stand out Above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud Till mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out till you notice me If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace And I'll do it all again, when I get it done Until I become your number one No method to the madness and no means of escape Gonna break every rule, I'll bend them all out of shape It ain't a question of how just a matter of when You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end To stand out Above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud Till mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just Walkin' by There's nothin' that I wouldn't do If it was gettin' you to notice I'm alive All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove I got whatever it takes It's a piece of cake To stand out Above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud Till mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out Stand out, hey Stand out! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Stand out! Till mine's the only face you'll see Gonna stand out Till you notice me Universum Categorie:A Goofy Movie liedjes Categorie:A Goofy Movie